


Auburn Thickets- Idea

by RoseBloodCat



Series: Stories Ideas I've had but Probably Won't Write [5]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: A What If idea, All the explinations, Arthur is like Shiromori, Arthurmori, But a dude and not homocidal, Monster Arthur, More Inside, Plant Arthur, Tree Arthur, Yokai Arthur, please ask me about this I want to TALK
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24066607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBloodCat/pseuds/RoseBloodCat
Summary: A drawing that inspired an interesting Idea that I want to share with everyone.We know in some stories Kitsune can transform people and things. We assume that's what Mystery did to create Shiromori. So what if Mystery used it again for a slightly similar but different way?
Series: Stories Ideas I've had but Probably Won't Write [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434760
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25





	Auburn Thickets- Idea

I’ve been sitting on this idea/pic for a while (as in, several months, possibly longer) and I’ve finally decided to post it. It’s not that good, so I may end up re-drawing it at some point.

This was inspired by some doodles I found back on Tumblr that had swapped the species of the Mystery Skulls and Shiromori, where Shiromori was human but the Skulls (minus Mystery) were tree people.

I liked the idea and have a great fondness for (tormenting) Arthur, so I played with a “What If?” based on it.

Basically, what if Mystery didn’t think they would have enough time to get Arthur to the hospital after his arm was removed? So Mystery uses one of the (rarely seen/used) extreme measures at his disposal to save him?

So he makes Arthur a Tree/Plant Yokai similar to Shiromori. And it works! Arthur lives! But now he isn’t human.

There are differences between the two, of course. For example;

  * Arthur passes much better for a human than Shiro (so long as you aren’t looking _too_ closely at him) _, this is due to the difference in their origins._
  * He has no need/interest in blood. Be it Mystery’s or anyone else’s. (Since Shiro seems to have come from a vampire plant and had been made from Mystery’s blood)
  * He can’t recover from an injury as quickly as Shiromori. (He is both younger and not as powerful as her rn)



Even though he’s also a Tree/Plant person like Shiro, he’s different from her because _Mystery_ is different.

Mystery was in a different place Mentally, Emotionally, and Personally when he changed Arthur. He wasn’t a bored, emotionally detached fox using his blood to cause some trouble. He was a grown, panicked, and desperate person trying to _save_ one of his friends/charges after already losing one of them.

Arthur survived but now has to deal with new problems that come with that.

He has Shiro’s near-immortality now. But he’s not truly immortal.

His “main” body is the version of himself that goes about and everyone sees/interacts with, but his “true” body is the tree Mystery created when Arthur was changed. It’s a small, sapling-sized tree with permanently orange/brown leaves and very pale bark.

As long as his sapling/True body is safe, Arthur can survive pretty much anything.

(This is also my theory for how Shiro can survive getting her _head knocked off_ and be just fine. It’s because it wasn’t her core/”true” body)

Arthur can care for the tree from a distance by just taking care of himself (because magic), so he usually leaves the tree at home/with his Uncle Lance and doesn’t try to take it with him when traveling. Besides, it’s safer at home than on the road anyways.

(People like the “Decorative Tree” that Arthur got and Lance keeps in the Garage’s Lobby. It’s pretty/unusual and nice to look at while people wait for their turns to do business. It’s a real tree too, so it’s a nice contrast to all the mechanical stuff. Some people take Selfies with it.)

He still freaks out when attacked because he isn’t of the mindset of “I’m invulnerable”. He still thinks of himself as human and reacts as any other person would. Mystery keeps having to remind him that he has powers now and that he can use them.

Arthur also has both arms (again, tree magic), but his left arm is a bit discolored and looks “darker” than the rest of him.

That’s everything I got, lemme know what you think!


End file.
